


Favors

by kelseycurtis



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim needs a favor from Oswald and Oswald has the perfect way Jim can pay him back</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favors

Oswald’s P.O.V

The Iceberg Lounge was now closed for the night. We’d had a good night tonight. It was almost a full house. Falcone was going to be pleased with me. Gabe should be back soon from dropping my mother home safely. I poured myself some wine and took my glass out to the staff room, sitting on the couch. It’s a shame Jim didn’t come here anymore, he hadn’t even showed up on the night we opened. Oh well I guess our friendship was over which was a shame he was a good man. I was going to miss him but now that I had this club I could get new and better friends. 

Gabe entered the staff room with Jim Gordon behind him. I sat up. What was he doing here?   
“Detective to see you boss,” Gabe said.  
“Yes thank you Gabe. Make sure nobody comes in please. Detective Gordon and I have a lot to talk about.”  
Gabe nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him. I turned away from Gordon.  
“So what are you doing here? You threw my invite in the bin remember,” I snapped.  
“Uh yeah that was a mistake.”  
I met his gaze. He wanted to ask me for help. I could see it on his face.   
“I need a favour,” Jim announced.  
“Oh really?”  
“Yeah. I was hoping you’d be able to help me out with someone at the office who’s hiding evidence.”  
“I thought you didn’t like my methods of help.”  
“I don’t but they work.”  
“I see. And what do I get in return?”  
“Anytime you need a favour you can come to me.”  
“I have an idea of how you can pay me now.”  
“Ok,” he said nervously. 

I uncrossed my legs and spread them a little. Jim glanced down and folded his arms over his chest. He shook his head and I sighed.   
“If you don’t return the favour now then I won’t be able to help you,” I said.  
He sighed and licked his lips, removing his coat. I smiled to myself as he approached me. He sunk down to his knees between my legs. He grabbed me through my trousers and began rubbing me through the material. I bit my lip, holding in a groan. I had missed his hands on me. He leaned over and kissed me softly before moving down to my neck. He loosened my tie, his lips still attacking my neck and made a start on the buttons of my shirt. He pushed the white material out of his way and began kissing my chest. 

I let my head fall back, a soft moan escaping me. Jim continues his journey south and loosened my trousers. He pulled me out of my boxers, gripping me tightly. I watched as he brought me to his lips, swirling his tongue around my tip to taste me. I moaned, gripping the armrest. Jim eyes locked with mine as he took me in his mouth. I cursed under my breath. Jim closed his eyes and began a slow pace, teasing me. I grabbed the back of his head and forced myself in his mouth. He made a small gagging sound and I pulled back a little, allowing him to breathe. Once he calmed his breathing he began a much faster pace. Much more to my liking. 

I grabbed what I could of his short hair, losing myself in the feeling of his warm, wet mouth wrapped around my cock. He always did work wonders with his mouth. My eyes drifted closed, various sounds escaping me. I should have him on his knees for me more often. I was considering not letting him leave here tonight and having my way with him. Have him in front of me on his hands and knees whilst I took him from behind. Took what’s mine. I’d have to spank that perfectly shaped ass if it was in front of me. He’d like that and if he didn’t I’d made him like it. Jim brought me out of my thoughts as he swirled his tongue around the tip, forcing a groan from me.   
“Keep this up James and I’m going to keep you here for good,” I sighed.

He didn’t even flinch and continued, gripping my base with his right hand. He timed his head and his hand together perfectly, forcing louder moans from me. I wasn’t going to last much longer at this rate which was a shame because I really loved seeing him like this. I gripped what I could of his hair tighter and began soft thrusts in to his mouth. He moaned around my cock which triggered my orgasm. I finished in his mouth, holding his head in place until I rode out the last waves of my orgasm. Jim sat up and swallowed hard. I smiled to myself and leant forward, kissing him.  
“That good enough for you?” He asked.  
“Not quite. One more thing and then I’ll find out what you need.”  
“What do you want from me now?”  
“Oh I think you know James. You know exactly what I want from you.”


End file.
